1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanical action toys and more particularly to toys that have articulated parts providing for reconfiguration of the toy and a mechanical action.
2. Background Art
Mechanical action toys have long been popular playthings. More recently, toys that are reconfigurable either by dismantling and reassembling component parts or by rearrangement of self-contained parts have become popular. Examples of such reconfigurable prior art toys are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,173; 4,214,402; 4,248,006 and 4,382,347. One example of a mechanical action toy is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,138 and another in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,533. There remains, however, a need for additional toys that are reconfigurable, particularly in a surprising manner, and have a mechanical action to enhance play.